The One
by Dark Angel's Blue Fire
Summary: Song Fic for Ash and Mare because they deserve it :D R & R guys thanx


Ok you guys you've been asking for a songfic about Ash and Mare so here it is. I did as you asked so can you do me a favour and tell me what you think...thanx.

i don't own Ash and Mare only the story and the song belongs to TQ you all should know me by now. i always forget these things. Forgive me.

The One

_Wanna sign a little song…Yeah… yeah…_

Ash couldn't believe it. He had a Soulmate. A human soulmate. And What's more he cared about her. Cared about her more than he thought he could care about anyone in the world.

No.

It was more than care. It was…

Love.

He loved her.

And by some miracle she seemed to care…

Even love him back. If that wasn't a miracle he didn't know what was.

_I never been that kind of guy to write a love song, at least a real one but this is the one. I can't believe it but I think I found my baby coz boy she really got me going I don't understand this wasn't in the plan I think someone set me up._

He hadn't thought he would see her again. This mission…it had been tougher than any of them imagined and they nearly lost. Ash hated losing. But they had made it back. All of them. With injuries, but all of them had made it back. He had been so pleased to see her standing there when he came from the debrief. She smiled and he felt like his heart would melt.

_I think I found the one._

He had found his one. The one that was meant to be with him until the end of time. He strutted over and saw her smile grow wider. She held out her hand and he took it. Then yanked her into his arms. She came willingly.

He held her too him. He might have never seen her again.

He buried his face in her neck. She cuddled him. "Ash," Mary-Lynette said quietly pulling on his hair. He looked at her and she smiled. He kissed her lightly. "I love you so much." He whispered.

Mary Lynette never got used to hearing that. Ash Redfern had been the all round bad boy and suddenly he had become her soulmate and he had gone away to make amends for the things he'd done.

She'd thought he wouldn't come back. But he had. He had and now she was with him and Daybreak was as much a part of her life as it was his. And she decided she wouldn't have it any other way.

_I think about the things that I shouldn't have done, I never said I wouldn't find one to be everything I need love me for me coz now I'm feeling kinda dumb coz you are the one._

It still astounded Ash that she didn't hate him. His Old life the Ash that every one of his Night World Contacts still believed existed had gone replaced by an Ash that was kind of in between.

He could never forget that that had once been the way he had been, and for Daybreak it was a useful way of collecting information. He was slowly making up for his mistakes, his penance had become important to him even if Daybreak wasn't always the place he wanted to be.

It was his home now and this way he could be with Mary Lynette without having to resort to making her a vampire. While Ash was parital to this idea he knew this wasn't what Mary Lynette wanted.

But in Daybreak he could be with her.

_Knocked out on the plane I'm thinking bout you, thinking about the nights in the Iris I was doing this for you baby guess I should never have said anything coz I need you in my life and every time I wake up in my bed and I'm alone again I think about you._

He thought of her all the time. Every mission she went on without him tore his heart in two. But they couldn't always be partnered. Ash's work almost always meant that he was in Night World clubs and while she had been in them with him this wasn't her area of expertise.

They had come through so much to be together.

Mary Lynette smiled and found his lips with her own. He wasn't perfect but he was working on it.

Their relationship had never been simple right from the first moment they met. But she had come to realise that that was just how they were.

Besides she had grown to like it that way. Give her explosions and fireworks any day. That was how they worked and they always got.

_Whoa…Whoa._

Ash held Mary-Lynette's hand as he sat in Thierry's office getting his debrief. He had explained what had happened after they left Thierry and then again once they had left Nilsson.

No. He didn't know where they were or what had happened. He and Lupe had simply done as Nilsson had asked and brought Angie to Daybreak.

Ash explained that he was worried because the Bunker had blown up. He had seen it as he and Lupe drove from the bunker. And he had tried to get in touch with Nilsson telepathically but nothing had worked.

Mary-Lynette squeezed his hand. She had learned to read Ash's emotions the lines around his mouth only proved to her that he was worried.

_Always put my thoughts on paper. Oh yeah. But I ain't got no paper so I'm gonna just put it on this little dream of mine and spend the rest of my life with you._

He glanced at her. "You did what you could Ash," She said, "They'll make it out. I know they will." "I don't like losing Mare." He said. "I left before they had found Kaitlin. How is that not losing? I should have stayed."

_I run my fingers through the longest hair you got we get together and kiss and everyone starts staring at us but I just act like everyone ain't there I really don't care coz you are the one._

"Your part in the mission was over Ash, just as mine had been." Thierry said looking between Ash and Mary-Lynette "You did your part and now we have to wait for Keller, Galen, Lupe and Nilsson to do theirs." Thierry looked at Ash. "He was free when you left?"

"Yes." Ash said. That at least he knew. He had been the one to track the prison cell and nearly get his head torn off when they opened the door.

Not usually Nilsson's style. But he could be forgiven. His soulmate was in danger. That made anyone go a little insane. He should know.

"Then they will find her." Thierry said. And Ash knew he was right. Nilsson would not leave that place without Kaitlin. No matter how important she was to Daybreak she was more important ten fold to Nilsson himself and even if he had to go to hell and back to save her he would do it.

_Ain't nobody ever made me feel this way making going on crazy what would I do without it, I don't know, you even got me singing about it._

Ash led Mary Lynette out of Thierry's office and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around him and smiled " I love you Ash."

_Your all around me, it's the only way to be the times the game had me down. The only thing that pulled me up was my one._

Ash started. It wasn't the first time she had ever said it. far from it, it just still astounded him that someone as good as Mary Lynette could love someone like him. But he knew she did. For all his faults she loved him.

_I think about the things that I shouldn't have done, you are the one, I never said I wouldn't find one to be everything I need love me for me coz now I'm feeling kinda dumb coz you are the one._

He smiled and kissed her again. "I love you too Mare." Another miracle. He found someone he loved and loved him back.

_Knocked out on the plane I'm thinking bout you, thinking about the nights in the Iris I was doing this for you baby guess I should never have said anything coz I need you in my life and every time I wake up in my bed and I'm alone again I think about you._

He led her along the corridor and out into the night. Thierry's mansion wasn't exactly central so the lights of Las Vegas would have little effect. He'd already set her telescope up.

Mary Lynette smiled. She was farther from home than she ever thought she would be. She had dreamed of leaving Oregon and now she really had. But this way Ash had given her a little bit of home.

She still enjoyed star gazing as much as she first met and her enthusiasm had infected Ash because when they could be alone this is what they did.

Their little bit of being together.

_Can I see you later, coz I an see you sitting in my studio makes me wanna hurry and finish I wanna hurry and finish so we can go be with each other coz I wonder what I can make you see I only do this for you, just wanna nibble on them ear rings that you wear. All I can think about is getting you home so I'm about to get in my zone._

Ash looked into the telescope and watched Saturn appear in the lens. He smiled. He loved the night at the best of times but being outside with Mary-Lynette he loved it even more.

_I think about the things that I shouldn't have done, you are the one, I never said I wouldn't find one to be everything I need love me for me coz now I'm feeling kinda dumb coz you are the one._

"Anything good?" She laughed seeing his face. "You can see more than me just looking its so not fair!" She laughed play punching him. He laughed "Saturn. And you can have eye sight like mine if you like." He looked at her suggestively.

_Knocked out on the plane I'm thinking bout you, thinking about the nights on stage I was singing about you baby guess I should never have said anything coz I need you in my life and every time I wake up in my bed and I'm alone again I think about you._

Mary-Lynette grinned. This was part of their relationship Ash using every opportunity to suggest vampiredom. "Typical." She said dancing out of his grasp.

_I think about the things that I shouldn't have done, you are the one, I never said I wouldn't find one to be everything I need love me for me coz now I'm feeling kinda dumb coz you are the one._

Ash made a grab for her. "Oh no." Mary Lynette said waving a hand at him. "You gotta work for it." Ash grinned and took off after her.

_Knocked out on the plane I'm thinking bout you, thinking about the nights on stage I was singing about you baby guess I should never have said anything coz I need you in my life and every time I wake up in my bed and I'm alone again I think about you. _

Mary-Lynette darted into the trees and watched the blur of gold before Ash came after her. She laughed and dodged him as he reached for her and darted round another tree.

Ash heard her laughter echoing in his head and he ould almost forget that some of his best friends were missing. He knew that they would be found but that still didn't mean he didn't worry but then Mary-Lynette darted in front of him and for the moment he could pretend everything was ok.

_I think about the things that I shouldn't have done, you are the one, I never said I wouldn't find one to be everything I need love me for me coz now I'm feeling kinda dumb coz you are the one._

Mary-Lynette knew for the first time in a while Ash was having some fun and that was how she wanted it. She could see that he was worried about his friends. She was worried too. Daybreak was like her foster family. She loved them all but right no she wanted to forget.

Just then she mistook one of Ash's lunges and he caught them both toppling them to the floor. She tried to squirm away from him but Ash had her pinned. "gotcha." He said softly.

_Knocked out on the plane I'm thinking bout you, thinking about the nights on stage I was singing about you baby guess I should never have said anything coz I need you in my life and every time I wake up in my bed and I'm alone again I think about you. _

Mary-Lynette grinned. "Oh you do, do you?" Ash grinned cockily his ever-changing eyes burning violet. "Yeah I do." "Hmmm." Mare said, "I'm not sure." "I am." Ash said and before she could say or do anything his mouth came down over hers and cut of any reply she might have had.

And astonishingly against everything Ash knew he had found his one.

_You are the one. _


End file.
